Empty Eyes
by Ling Mao
Summary: In order to survive, I must give up everything. The laughter, the tears, the hugs, the hits, the love, the hate. What once was is now no longer. To become the supreme, you must first get rid of your weakest point. Your emotion...
1. Chp 1: Death

Within every being, there lives your weakness. It dwells inside everyone, maturing and growing as you age. And like a   
bomb it will swell up till the moment it will explode and kill it's creator. It is the true reason for death. It is the most painful and yet   
satisfying creation ever made.   
  
It murders...  
it rapes...  
it hates...  
it fears...  
it confuses...  
it attaches...  
it anticipates...  
it crys...  
it loves...  
  
"If there's one thing I've learned over the years, it would be this. There only exists one weakness, ... your emotion..."  
====================  
====================  
Empty Eyes  
Chp 1  
By: Ling Mao  
  
Started 4-28-02  
Finished: 5-8-02  
  
Note: This story makes a lot more sense if you've read the story with the suit that makes one stronger (I don't know what it's   
called, but it has Dou-chan in it) It started off after Ranma has been 'caught' in action and foiled by his father. [I'm explaining it   
oddly so that I don't spoil it for you, I mean, I really liked that particular story]  
  
It will probably have the most effect if you read the story just prior to reading this.  
  
( ) = Thought  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
~ ~ = Sound  
====================  
====================  
  
"You...were going...to hit me?"  
  
"I wasn't trying to hit you, I was trying to get rid of the suit!"  
  
"And you called me cute...And I almost believed you..." Akane said incredulously, "YOU JERK!" With that she punted   
Ranma upwards. Ranma landed with a thud only a few feet away.  
  
"I can't believe I even have to tell you, but if you hit me, I'll never forgive you."  
  
"She's right..." Kasumi said softly.  
  
"Toying with her, then hitting her to boot?" Nabiki questioned.  
  
"It doesn't matter! I'm getting rid of the suit!" Shouted Ranma in defense as he grabbed the short fencing around the   
grass.  
  
Akane thought as she glanced away. Ranma seized to moment and   
strategically threw the semi circles, which used to be the mini fence, towards Akane, pinning her against the tree.  
  
"Ha! Now I've got you!" Ranma shouted as he prepared for his final strike.  
  
(...He choose the duel over making up with me...) Ranma advanced towards her.  
  
(...He choose the duel over making up with me...)Only milliseconds separated Ranma and his target.  
  
(...He choose the duel over making up with me...) Target in site and range.  
  
"...you jerk..." Akane said softly as a tear began to trickle down her face. A moment till impact.  
  
(...She's crying?...) Two seconds too late.  
  
  
  
  
  
And then, the hit...  
  
  
  
  
  
followed by silence...  
  
A bright glow flashed around Akane for a moment as the suit began to tare. When the flash ended, Akane stood   
pinned, almost as if crucified, to the tree with much of her skin showing. She stood, unflinching, her face turned to the side and   
towards. Her hair dangled in front of her. Ranma stood still, his fist still connecting with her abdomen.  
  
It might as well have been her heart...  
  
Only a few more moments of silence passed, though at the time it seemed like an eternity. Nabiki snapped out of her   
trance and ran towards her sister, pushing Ranma aside. She struggled to pull the rings off, freeing Akane, before covering   
Akane's bare body. Akane slumped forward and into her sister. She buried her head in her sisters chest.   
  
"...Akane..."  
  
Nabiki wrapped her arms around her and gently patted her sisters back. With much caution she turned Akane and   
began walking home, leaving the rest of the family to stare at Ranma. Ranma looked towards Akane, then towards the faces of   
those who stared at him with disbelief.  
  
"...I...I..." he stuttered, not sure what he should say. Kasumi gave a sad look before running to catch up with Nabiki   
and Akane. Soun merely looked at Genma, who cast his eyes down in shame, shaking his head ever so slightly.  
  
"...But I..." Ranma tried again, still failing miserably. The two fathers had already begun to walk homeward, leaving the   
boy to gawk on his own.   
  
"...But I...didn't mean to..."  
  
=================  
  
Nabiki shut the door to Akane's room, leaving Akane wrapped inside her covers. Ranma had avoided coming into   
visually contact with anyone till might later in the night where he perched himself on the roof of the Tendo residence.  
  
Ranma sighed as he laid back, his hands tucked underneath his head. (Damn it...) He thought to himself. (Damn it,   
damn it, damn it...What am I supposed to do now? I guess I have no choice but to apologize...She can't be that mad...I mean... I   
didn't do anything ... right?) He sighed again and stood up, positioning himself so that he could enter through Akane's window.  
  
He leaned over and tapped against the glass. Her room was dark, and he heard no sound. He tapped the glass again,   
getting no response for either of his attempts. Cautiously he open her window and quietly entered. He walked towards the bed   
and sat near the edge.  
  
"Akane..." he said softly, "Akane..." he reached over, pulling the blanket just a bit so that he could see her face. What   
he saw instead were pillows staring back at him. He looked around the room and noticed for the first time, since entering, the   
disorder of it. Some clothing was tossed about, papers and books flung to the floor, and a broken picture frame which lay   
shattered on her desk.  
  
It didn't take long to figure out what had happened. He looked out the window to, in fact, see her running down and   
away from the house. With grace he jumped out the window and followed her from a distance behind.   
  
Eventually she had run into the city. Though night had fallen, that didn't mean that life had stopped. Ranma struggled   
to follow Akane as she weaved through the thick sea of people. After about a half and hour of running about, Ranma felt he had   
had enough. He speed up behind the short haired girl and grabbed her shoulder. The girl stopped and struggled from his grip.  
  
"Look Akane, I'm sorry. Just because something happened doesn't mean you gotta run away all the time. I mean geez   
Akane!" Ranma said, pouting. He turn away from her so that she would not see his embarrassed face as he spoke. "Akane,   
wait... I...didn't mean it like that... I mean... I..."  
  
The girl turned around looking at him in confusion as he continued to talk.  
  
"I mean... I'm just sorry Akane Okay?" he said turning around to face her.  
  
"Umm ... sir are you talking to me?"  
  
"Huh?" Ranma responded, not understand what was happening. The girl tilted her head to the side and gave Ranma a   
strange look before walking off.  
  
"Weirdo..." she mumbled. Ranma looked frantically around as if he were a lost child in a big metropolis.  
  
"Akane!" he shouted. (SHIT!) "Akane!" he began to run around looking for his missing fiancee. Feeling frustrated at   
his lack of success, he shouted to release his emotion.  
  
"AAAAKKKKKAAAANNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
---------------------  
  
...It would be about another five years before he would be able to say that name to her again...  
  
=====================  
=====================  
Note: I know the story hasn't really started yet, that's why I waited till I had two chapters done before posting this up. The 'true   
start' of the story is the next chapter. This is sort of a prologue. 


	2. Chp 2: Reawaken

What difference is there between a day and a year? Time choses to go at the pace it wishes. There are moments   
when days feel like ages and there are moments where years seem like mere seconds. What is time? Is it the passing of the   
bright stars? It is the change from a warm summer breeze to the bitter breath of winter? Or perhaps it is the rings which form on   
trees, only distinguishable after death. Or perhaps it is something else.  
  
The wrinkles that grow...  
the cuts that bleed...  
the bruises that form...  
the scars that mark...  
the wounds which define you...  
the lessons you learn...  
the people you lose...  
the souls you search for...  
  
In which direction does time move? Today's day is tomorrow's yesterday. The next day was last week. Last year is   
next month. Now is never and tomorrow came yesterday. Time, time, time...   
  
"Who has set your clock? Or have you yet to do so?"  
  
"Excuse me, have you the time?"  
==================  
==================  
Empty Eyes  
Chp 2  
By: Ling Mao  
  
Started: 5-8-02  
Finished: 5-11-02  
  
( ) = Thought  
[ ] = Panda signs  
" " = Spoken  
~ ~ = Sound  
==================  
==================  
  
As usual, it was a quiet death. She always made sure of it. She swiftly wiped away the stains on the victims mouth, not   
allowing it to lay there, foaming from its mouth. After she finished she stood and straitened her skirt before making her way out   
the door. With practiced ease, she pulled out her cellphone.  
  
"Madam, I've finished," said the woman as she opened her umbrella before walking around the block to where her ride   
would meet her.  
  
"Very good. Now return."  
  
"Yes, mam."  
-----------------------  
Ranma squeezed the last bit of water out of his hair. He stepped out of the bathroom, gently pushing any wrinkles out   
from his shirt, and walked downstairs, where he would stand outside to wait. As grabbed the basket from the table, he glanced at   
the calendar and sighed.  
  
"...it's that time of year again..." he said in a sober tone. Ranma set up near the gate of the Tendo residence. He laid   
out the cloth and, after pushing the basket of food to the side, he laid down just as he had every year, well that is, rather, every   
year since the incident. It had been nearly five years since. If Ranma had had the choice, he'd be waiting out side everyday,   
however the family forbid him and only after much persuasion was he able to at least wait this day. But still, even after given   
permission, he could see their eyes looking at him discontentedly. He knew why, but it didn't really matter to him because he knew   
they wouldn't understand. No, it would be impossible for them to understand. They had given up long ago.  
  
Ranma sighed again as he recollected the events of the past few years. Initially, when it was found out that Akane had   
run away, not much was done. It just seemed that Akane was prone to running away, and that she'd eventually come back like   
she usually does. Too bad they were all wrong. After a week had passed, the family began to worry more. For weeks they   
searched, yet found no sign of Akane anywhere. Everyone put almost all of their time in to find her, but to no avail. Even Nabiki,   
who everyone would think has enough connections to find her was unsuccessful, but what did everyone really expect, Nerima is a   
small place where it seems that everyone knows everyone. It becomes a bit more difficult once one gets out of Nerima. Soon   
weeks turned to months and before anyone knew it a year had passed. By then people started to question if she ever would be   
found and the questioned continued, growing greater and greater until the second year had passed.  
  
A few days after the passing of the second year the Tendos held a funeral.Ranma gave a disgusted smirk at the   
thought. Ranma felt it was incredulous for the Tendo's to give up, and just take her as dead. And to top it off, they didn't bother to   
tell him about the funeral, he had happened to stumble upon it. The moment Ranma had realized what they had been trying to due   
chaos began, though slightly different than usual. Ranma went off on a yelling rage demanding that they stop the funeral.  
-----  
"Ranma please understand..." Soun tried to persuade.  
  
"No! I can't understand because she's NOT DEAD!" Ranma shouted in a child like manner.  
  
"Ranma we understand wha..." Kasumi started.  
  
"NO YOU DON'T! I won't believe any of this! Not until I see with my own eyes! I want to see with my owns eyes   
first!"  
  
"Ranma! Stop being so rude! As much as the idea may hurt you have to be a man about it and accept it!" retorted   
Genma.  
  
"Be a man and accept it!?! BE A MAN AND ACCEPT IT!?! What do you know! Your the biggest liar of them all!"   
Ranma screamed before running off. Genma was about to go after him when a hand fell onto his shoulder. He turned to find   
Nabiki shaking her head.  
  
"Give him time." Nabiki said softly.  
  
Ranma slammed the door to the bath room and sprayed himself with the shower head, activating his curse. He let the   
shower head hit the floor only moments before he crouched down on the floor. He tucked his knees in, wrapping his arms around   
them, then hid his face in his knees before letting out a muffled sob.  
-----  
  
Ranma rolled over to his side and stared at the basket next to him. (I couldn't be a man for her ever. Not before the   
incident, not after the incident... I couldn't even be a man...during her ... her ... her funeral...) No. He shook his head. That   
wasn't her funeral. She WAS still alive and yet as each day passed it seemed harder and harder to believe. ~Sigh~ (am I to be a   
walking curse for the rest of my life?)  
  
As if the add to the insult the skies began to crumble as tiny droplets of water turned to fall bullets. (If only the   
droplets truly were bullets that would pierce my skin. Then maybe my pangs of guilt wouldn't be as painful.) Ranma stood and   
wiped what droplets she could from her breast and headed inside, but not before giving a longing glance towards the gate.  
-----------------------  
There was a knocking at the door. When the door opened, a young woman walked in and took a seat in front of the   
large desk which decorated the room. Facing the woman was the back of a brown leather chair.   
  
"How was it?" asked the older woman in the leather chair.  
  
"It went well madam."  
  
"Very good. And the pills that I gave you, did they work well?"  
  
"They worked fine, however the coating that I have to put around my mouth leaves an odd feeling," the young woman   
replied.  
  
"Ah, but 'tis the price you pay so that you get rid of the target and not yourself. Oh since we're speaking of those pills, I   
have something for you," said the older woman. She turned her chair around only half way and handing the young woman a   
medicine bottle.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's the new model for the pill you been using. It's small so it will fit under your tongue better. With these pills you don't   
have to break the pill in half in your mouth before giving it to the target. Instead they will dissolve instantly into the targets mouth,   
being that they don't have the coating layer in their mouths. Additionally, these pills do not form as much foam as the others do."  
  
"Thank you madam."  
  
"Only the best for you my darling. Now, let me give you your next assignment." She snapped her fingers and the man   
standing at the entrance of the door came forth hold a folder. He put the folder on the desk in front of the young woman.  
  
"All the information you need for your next assignment is in there. This assignment is rather peculiar. To start, the   
woman who hired us is new to the underground. I couldn't find much information about her. From the information I did find, I   
can't seem to figure out her motives. Moreover, she was willing to pay far more than the going price is for some unknown kid in a   
small town. She gave me two pictures. Each one is a target, but you only need to get rid of one of the two. The pictures are in the   
front of the folder."  
  
The young woman pulled the photos out of the folder and began to examine them.  
  
~BaDuM~ The younger woman shivered.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked the older woman.  
  
"No, just a chill. It seems as if these two are twins."  
  
"Yes, it would seem so. If you look on the next piece of paper, you will find the address of the targets. I suggest you be   
extra careful on this assignment, it seems like something may be off, but I think you will be able to handle it."  
  
"Yes, madam."  
  
"Very good. I've already booked a hotel room for you. You will go under the alias of Ms. A. Suki. Come back   
tomorrow morning for your ID as well as train ticket to Nermia. The assignment is due is two months time."  
  
"Yes, madam." The younger woman stood up, while still holding onto the folder. She bowed slightly and went off to   
leave the room. "Good evening Madam" she said on her way out.  
  
"I'm expecting your best work Akane."  
  
---------------------------------  
Notes: Hmm... Does this seem too over played? (I mean has this idea been done often?) Also, how do you spell Nermia? Is that right? Sigh... I shouldn't be starting a new story, I should finish my others... I dunno, I started writing the ending for the other stories, but they kept ending up crappy or unrealistic or just not satisfactory. I'm about half way done with the ending for Love Pills, but haven't started for Key to my Heart... (geez it's been over a half year too...-_-) Well if anyone else wants to finish them, I'd be more than happy to read their endings. Oh one more thing, I know some of the characters seem off at the moment, but that is because I haven't gotten the chance to explain the other details yet. I think that's about it. Thanks for reading. If there are errors, please inform me of them. Thanks again. 


End file.
